The Beauty Underneath it All
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: When she was in the ring she felt powerful, when she was doing a photo shoot she felt gorgeous, when she was with Mike she felt loved, but when she stood in front of the mirror without all the make up and without her hair all dolled up, she felt plain.


_**The Beauty Underneath it All**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- When she was in the ring she felt powerful, when she was doing a photo shoot she felt gorgeous, when she was with Mike she felt loved, but when she stood in front of the mirror without all the make up and without her hair all dolled up, or dressed up all expensive like, she felt plain. Miz/Maryse**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shock I know Right, No Slash. First time I wrote Het in over a year.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Maryse Ouellet was beautiful.<p>

There was absolutely no damn doubt about it. She had everything, long beautiful blonde hair, stylish ring attire, stylish designer clothes, expensive jewellery, a gorgeous body and ... well you got the point she damn sexy.

Maryse sighed as she finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair while enjoying the hot water that rained from the showerhead, ringing the excess water out she quickly lathered it in conditioner before moving over to the body wash, scrubbing her body clean Maryse rinsed the suds off before rinsing her hair of the conditioner. She rung the excess water out of her hair once more before shutting off the tap and climbing out the shower, she wrapped a large towel around her body and grabbed another for her hair started drying her hair going about her usual routine of adding the other much needed styling products, frizz control, silky smooth something or other and moose. Plugging in the hair dryer Maryse went about drying each section of her hair, once it was all dried she wrapped the long length of hair up in a bun, brushing back a few stray hairs she looked in the bathroom mirror.  
>It was another night of Monday Night Raw, Maryse had been there despite not having a match she had filmed a backstage segment, her lover had a gruel match with his protégé and he wasn't so victorious.<p>

Grabbing a tissue from the box she gently wiped it across her cheek wiping away her make up, she continued until she was satisfied that she had gotten rid of the previous existence of the concealer and blush and any other facial products. Shuffling some items around on the bathroom counter Maryse found her make up bag, she dug around in the over crowded bag before pulling out a small bottle of make up removal, she gather some on a fresh tissue and started wiping away the colourful eye shadow and slowly started erasing the eyeliner. The fake eyelashes came off next.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror Maryse pressed her lips together, she looked so plain in her opinion. Many people told her she was beautiful, but sometimes it was hard for her to believe it. When she was in the ring she felt powerful, when she was doing a photo shoot she felt gorgeous, when she was with Mike she felt loved, but when she stood in front of the mirror without all the make up and without her hair all dolled up, or dressed up all expensive like, she felt plain.

Blinking at her reflection a couple of times, shaking her head she dropped the towel and started to dress, she had grabbed a pair of short shorts and a shirt before she had taken her shower, throwing them both on she took one last glance in the mirror, biting her lip she opened the door and shut the light off, Mike was laying on the bed, the TV was on but it was muted, the bed occupant obviously not caring about what ever was on.

"You okay, mon cher?" Mike jumped slightly startled by her voice not having noticed she entered the room, he rolled onto his side cringing a little at the pain, Alex had been quite brutal in their match, he rested on his elbow he head resting on his palm.

"I'm fine." Mike sucked in a breath as he caught sight of Maryse, no matter how long they had been together she still held the power to take his breath from him even when she was dressed to go to bed, a simple pair of black shorts and his latest "I'm Awesome" shirt. It hung off her figure but Mike found nothing sexier then her wearing his shirt.

"Come join me." He held his arm out in invitation. Maryse chewed on her lip before joining him on the bed. Mike rolled back over onto his back and she fell into his arms, her body curled up against his side molding perfectly against him, her head resting over his heart listening to his heartbeat. Mike reached for the remote and turned the TV off, the light on the nightstand followed.

Laying in the dark neither of them fell asleep instead choosing to simply enjoy the presence of each other and the silence of the night.

"You're beautiful." Mike murmured his lips pressed to the top of her head, she moved her head so the she could look at him in the eye.

"Vraiment?" Mike looked at her for a second, "Really?"

"Of course, you're always beautiful even when you're lazing around in my shirt with no make up on or with you're hair in a complete mess. I still find you beautiful."

"You're something else, Michael Mizanin." Maryse laughed, as she pressed a kiss to his pec

"Je t'aime Maryse." Maryse let a small smile cross her lips, she loved when Mike spoke to her in French even if he was simply repeating what Maryse told him to say. But when he was professing his love for her in French something about it made it so much sweeter.

" Je t'aime trop Mike."

Maryse was beautiful.

But when it came to being loved, being beautiful meant nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know not Slash but trying something new.<strong>_

_**Let me know what you think, Please.**_


End file.
